


What They Love

by JaredsBathbombs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsBathbombs/pseuds/JaredsBathbombs
Summary: What Michael and Jeremy like about each other.





	What They Love

What Michael liked about Jeremy, was that when his arms were wrapped around him, it seemed like all the troubles in the world went away. He could lay with him for hours and feel like he was in the safest place on Earth. His arms would wrap securely around him and he'd be able to just melt into his best friend. It wasn't often that he would be able to just lie there with Jeremy because he was embarrassed to ask his friend to hold him, but when he was visibly panicking and under a lot of stress, Jeremy knew what to do. 

What Jeremy liked about Michael, was the way he would let him hold his hand in public if things got too overwhelming for him. The warmth of Michael's hand grounded him. The weight comforted him. It made Jeremy feel protected. Like Michael could ward off the bad thoughts just by squeezing them away through his fingers. They never talked about it. They never needed to. When Jeremy's hand frantically searched in the air, Michael met him halfway and held on tight. 

Another thing Michael liked about Jeremy were his eyes. He could watch them all day. He loved watching them sparkle in excitement when Michael showed him a new video game. He loved the intense concentration they held when he was trying to truly get the new math chapter. He loved the way the corners would crinkle when he smiled a real smile. He loved the moments when his eyes were so clear when he talked to him, because he knew he was only thinking of him in that moment.

Another thing Jeremy liked about Michael was his hair. He loved that Michael put so much effort into almost every day. He loved when it got really messed up in the morning, because that means that he had a good night's sleep. He loved the way he ran his fingers through it when they played video games together. Sometimes he would just stop to watch, truly captivated by the way his hair wrapped around his fingers.

Michael liked the way Jeremy would arch into his touch whenever they'd be intimate. They way he'd thrust his chest forward into Michael's hand and throw his head back as he let out shaky breaths. He loved the way his body writhed when he dragged his fingers along his stomach. As if he was shaking from the anticipation. He loved the way he would press his cheek further against his palm whenever he cupped his face with his hand. It was an indication of a deeper intimacy even though they never talked about it.

Jeremy liked the way Michael reacted when he tugged on his hair. When he'd run his fingers through the strands and then give a swift pull. His body would jolt and he'd moan low and needy. He loved the way Michael would mumble at him to pull on it when he neared his climax. He loved that Michael gave him the privilege of knowing how to provide him that extra stimulation. He loved the way Michael would look at him when he ran his fingers through his hair, even when they weren't doing anything sexual. It was like it ignited something in him and he would send Jeremy heated and flirty looks until Jeremy did something about it.

Michael loved the way Jeremy would lay with him after they finished their hook-up sessions. It was different than when Jeremy held him through panic attacks. There was a glow that came from the other boy that Michael lived for. He loved that Jeremy curled up against his chest. He loved that he was the one holding instead of the one being held. He still loved being held, but he loved the soft noises Jeremy made after their sessions when they were laying under a thick quilt, completely naked, with Michael's fingers lightly feathering along his spine. He loved that Jeremy trusted him enough to let him hold him at his most vulnerable state. He loved Jeremy.

Jeremy loved the way that Michael cared for him afterwards. Michael had gotten them a thick, soft blanket for after their activities. He loved that he kept it ready for them. He loved that sometimes he kept it in the dryer so that it was warm when he laid it on them. He loved that he would ask how he felt afterwards and what he needed, whether it be for him to just hold him or to run him a bath. He loved that Michael would let him use his chest as a pillow. He loved how his would run his fingers over his bare back. It was soothing and he was able to just peacefully drift off like that. He loved how Michael made him feel comfortable. He loved Michael.

Michael hated that they never talked about what they did. He hated that he felt more for his friend than a normal fuck-buddy should. He hated that he was scared to tell Jeremy.

Jeremy hated that he never knew what they were. He hated that the words would get stuck in his throat whenever he went to discuss things with Michael. He hated that he loved Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be actual narrative story in the chapters after the first. I just kind of started writing this and got a story out of it.


End file.
